when the sun goes down
by 1oooyears
Summary: This is wrong, you know." / He'll stumble to her window and admire her silhouette, he's always had a thing for blondes. - Jerbekah, mentions of beremy, vickeremy, delena and janna.


.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

when the sun goes down

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He catches her eyes when he passes, this is the first time Rebekah sees Jeremy Gilbert, this is the first time they've ever acknowledged the others presence, but when his gaze meets hers, in the shuffle of the night as not-people die, and his sisters life dangles between, reality and the non-existent - she feels like home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When he was younger, he looked at Caroline and may or may not have checked her out, because his sister had a knack for hanging out with the pretty people of the school and when he looks back to his pre-teens, he remembers his parents, his sister, and he remembers Caroline in a sundress, as she shied away from her fighting family.

He thinks this is when he developed his liking for blondes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When he becomes an orphan, he changes and his preferences do too, he goes from sweet Caroline, in a sundress and curls, to a fragile Vicki, who's ripping at the seems and manages to squeeze in her too-tight jeans.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Vicki dies, he goes to calm Anna, who smiles and laughs, and gets his humor, who makes him feel things, and is open about what she is, and who she is. He falls in love with the girl who lets him believe - just a little bit, because part of him still yearns for Vicki and her subtle love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Anna dies, he cries - just a little, and stops going for calm and weird Anna, and starts chasing confident, powerful, quiet Bonnie, he still thinks of Anna - the girl he almost uses, and Vicki, the girl he did everything for, even in death, and he forgets because Bonnie holds his hand through the flames and kisses his cheek and brings him back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Bonnie disappears along with the other ex-girlfriends he once had, he stops aching for someone to fix him and works on Elena, whose heart breaks between to men who can't seem to get along.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Elena dies, and he gets this tattoo, and Rebekah awakens and catches his eyes and he feels this overwhelming sense of happiness that dissipates when he blinks. He stops, and thinks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One night, the meet, after he sneaks a note into her coffee (because he works at the grill and he is _smooth) _he tells her, something feels right about her and she smiles because thats kind of the nicest thing anybody has ever said to her.

He blinks in surprise, before smiling and telling her he can continue if she wants.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next night after that she sneaks into his window and they do nothing but speak - lying on the bed next to one another (_like two people in love, _she thinks). She knows she will fall for him, hard and fast, but when he tells her about, _Vicki, Anna, _and _Bonnie, _she can't help but think, hat rather like her, he falls hard and fast and always with the wrong people.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is wrong, you know," she tells him, eyes drooping in a sleepy manner.

He looks at her, leaning in, "it doesn't feel wrong," closer, "it feels right."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sometimes, he'll stumble to her window and admire her silhouette, watching as she sits and reads, or sits with April and when April waves, his bracelet dangling from her hand, Rebekah scowls because _mine, _and when April waves at Matt, Rebekah smiles, because _hers._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

When he tells Elena and Damon, Damon winks, and gives him a thumbs up, while Elena purses her lips and asks him is he remembers when she Rebekah tried to kill her.

Raising his eyebrows and pointing at Damon, he asks her if she remembers when Damon _did _kill him.

Shrugging, Damon drags Elena away (fist bumping Jeremy as he does, because Baby Gilbert could do worse).

Rebekah looks at Jeremy, before grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**I OWN NOTHING... MUFWA.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
